


What’s Yours is Mine

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Forced Voyeurism, Gag, Knotting, Major Non-con, non-con, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: What is once the prince’s ends up becoming his father’s. (pre-exile)





	What’s Yours is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Ah the dark muse was feeling strong this day when I wrote this on my tumblr sinfultrails.
> 
> I do not support non-con in real life, this is purely for fictional angst, 
> 
> Hope it’s a good read for you ^^

Lotor calmly strides towards the throne room at an even pace and trying to hide his nerves. He fiddled with his claws a bit, trying not to put a grip on his sword to hack into anyone.

He couldnt quite understand his anxiety but he just knew that Zarkon had something planned. 

He just wished he could figure out what it was…..

When he came to the doors he heard a strange sound from inside. Like….whimpering….

Ice shoots up through the Prince’s spine as he opened the door to the throne room.

And was greeted by a terrible sight he’d never wanted to see in his life.

“Ah…Lotor.”

“Mmmm…”

“How nice of you to finally arrive,” Zarkon drawled as he leaned back in his throne. 

With Acxa, hands bound behind her back and a gag over her mouth. She was trembling, naked with her thighs shaking as she tried to shift away from Zarkon’s grip as he lightly grips her neck. 

Lotor clenched his hand into a fist, “Father…What..is this?”

He tried to keep his voice steady. To not show an inkling of the rage and shock that courses through him at the sight of one of his generals in his father’s grasp. Honestly it was nightmare he never wanted to see come true, now blatantly in his face.

Zarkon was still mostly fully armored “Tell me Lotor…..did you think you could hide your little group from me?”

His grit his teeth so hard he could hear the, creak in his mouth. He tried hard not to look at Acxa. Not see the fear and panic in her eyes as the Emperor makes her look up at him. He gave her jaw a squeeze, almost painfully.

“I..l did not think it crucial you be involved in who I choose to put unde my commander my Lord.”  
Breathe. Keep cool. If you try to do anything you could get her and yourself killed…don’t attack him…

“Hmmm…I see,” there’s a sudden click.

He saw how Acxa tensed and he didn’t need to look any lower to know his father was tugging his cock out. 

Zarkon lifted her up like she was nothing, “Tell me, did you forget what I taught you Lotor? That whatever you do for yourself, you do for the empire?” His purple eyes flowed menacingly “My empire?”

“I…simply thought….that having generals of my own would not effect it negatively….” 

Keep your head down, don’t be stupid, don’t put her in jeopardy….!

Acxa’s breathing grew shaky, her ears lowered as she whimpered when Zarkon’s claws dug slightly into her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut as she’s lifted up and she felt the tip of his cock against her cunt. 

“Well….you chose a pretty one at least but….I do think your general needs a little endurance training don’t you?” 

Lotor barely kept himself from growling as he felt something in his stomach churn and drop…and a fire in his stomach ready to burst out even as he tried to muffle it. 

Oh, how he wanted to slice the challenging look he gave him…..to slice those purple eyes open….to kill him….!  
…..but then….how would he be able to avoid hurting Acxa?

“MMMMMMMMMGGHHHAAAAAGGK!”

Lotor’s eyes widened at the horrible, pained wail that she lets off. Her eyes were wide and shimmering with the brightest tears. Her legs trembled as her cunt is forced open by the large phallus.

“She’s quite snug isn’t she?” Zarkon said quietly, his voice steady as he slid his claws out and groped over the half Galra woman’s soft slim body, “I’m shocked that you allowed her into your group.”

A broken noise escaped her when he gave a thrust….a few small trickles of blood dripping down Zarkon’s shaft. 

Lotor almost grabbed the hilt of his sword, before he looked away, closing his eyes, “She….has other skills…”

“Look at me when you speak “ Zarkon hissed

He grits his teeth before looking up slowly….and pushing down the rising bile in his throat. He couldn’t stand it, he couldn’t stomach, he should be doing something he should be stopping this—!

But he can’t. There’s too much at risk. He knew his father better than many. He knew if he tried to strike, it would be a hopeless one. 

Because if he didn’t kill Zarkon, then Acxa’s life would be forfeit and he can’t…he can’t do that to her. He needed her still alive….

_I’m….I’m so useless….I can’t do anything for her…not so close to him…I….I_ ….

He felt something in him shatter when he heard Zarkon growl and suddenly go still inside of her….filling her bleeding cunt as tears stream down from her wide eyes….and how his knot inflate and filled her up.

Acxa shook and slumped forwards as her breathing was shaking. Her tears stream down and drip on to the floor between the Emperor’s feet. Scratches bleed softly from her sides. 

It felt like eternity as Zarkon’s knot deflates. He pushed her off and watched her slid down on to the floor and tucked himself away.

He looked at Lotor, “….I think….in the future you should remember that what you bring to the empire still belongs to me…” his eyes met with Lotor’s watery blue, “No matter what it is.”

He closed his pants and pushed Acxa aside and slowly made his out.

At the snap of the door closing, Lotor rushed to his general breathing shakily. He needed to get her out of here, out of the cuffs, and safe, safe with him, safe with the others—

Her mouth shook as he pulled the gag off and a whimper escapes her throat when he tried to turn her over without causing anymore pain.

“Prince….”

“Silence. You….you need medical attention,” he hissed, voice wavering slightly before he pulled off the skirt he wore and gently he pulls it over her, wrapping it around her to save her some dignity, “I…I’m going to get you out of here now….”

Her eyes shut tight as more tears squeeze down her face when he picked her up carefully. She wanted to scream…wanted to just scream and rip into something but…the pain….

It was too much…

“I’m…sor…sor…”

“Don’t,” he grits out, making sure to keep her covered, “Don’t….”

_You didn’t deserve this…._

_You deserved **none** of this…_


End file.
